1. Field of the Invention
Many fishermen utilize lightweight boats equipped with oars or paddles in small bodies of water. Further, fishing is also carried out in water reservoirs in which fuel burning motorized outboard propulsion systems are not allowed and many fishermen prefer not to use electric trolling motors in view of the expense involved and the limited amount of electrical energy which may be supplied to an electric trolling motor from a storage battery before the storage battery must be recharged. Accordingly, a definite need exists for an efficient small boat propulsion system which may be powered by an occupant of the boat with relative ease and while the boat occupant has both hands free for manipulating a fishing rod and reel. 2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of boat occupant powered propulsion systems for lightweight boats heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 650,224, 1,462,027, 1,471,747, 2,664,064, 2,703,065 and 3,211,125. However, these previously known boat occupant powered propulsion systems do not include the overall combination of structural features of the instant invention.